Gran Bloqueo Mental
by rubbercat
Summary: Lavi tiene bloqueo mental. Cada quien tiene su forma de inspirarse aunque la de Lavi no es aquella que más le agrada a Kanda, ya que nadie conoce tan bien como él ese lado indómito y masoquista de Lavi. Lavanda. One shot.


**Disclaimer:**

**D.Gray-Man** y todos sus personajes son propiedad

única y exclusivamente de **Hoshino Katsura**

- menos Kanda que es mío ;D(?) -

--

**Gran Bloqueo Mental**

Ese día Lavi se jalaba los cabellos enfrente de su cuaderno de apuntes. Se vería como si fuera muy fácil escribir la historia porque pues nada más copiabas lo que habías visto y ya ¿No?… ¡Pero vamos! Tenía su chiste, no era nada más agarrar el lápiz y poner "_Comienza su exhibición murmurando términos químicos como "nitrilo" "Buna-N" y "polimerización de hidrocarburos". Su alemán es melifluo…, pero ahora Dürffeld, desviado de su justiciero furor contra los británicos y holandeses…_" las letras, los renglones, el idioma, la parsimonia, ritmo, gramática, drama… todo tenía que bailar al mismo compás y hacer un texto fluido y lleno. Completo en detalles y texturas… Se tenía que dar la dinámica de recreación visual dentro de la mente de cada quien.

Y si no lo hacía así, pues simplemente era un texto de porquería. Tenía que seguir las reglas de los miles de detalles y palabras, quizás hasta rebuscadas, para darle más vida y pesadez a la historia. Estaba cansado, le dolían los omóplatos y la parte baja de la espalda… tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza pero por más que intentaba plasmarlas y luego aumentarles para darle más fuerza al escrito, simplemente no podía.

No tenía ideas de cómo continuar el primer renglón que había logrado escribir, y a pesar de todo sabía que no podía usarlo como base o raíz, ya que no se trataba de agarrar lo primero que se le viniera a la mente… se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y la empujo levemente, quedando apoyada sobre las patas traseras de esta.

Miró al techo de madera, amplia y cargadamente decorada con florituras antiguas. Estaba tan bloqueado y tan ensimismado que ni siquiera pudo determinar de que época eran esos tallados llenos de figuras. Detuvo su vista en una esquina en donde el esquinero era de otro tipo de madera y pensando de estupidez en estupidez la cabeza le empezó a punzar de una forma bastante dolorosa…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que terminar el trabajo, regresó la silla a su posición original y colocándose derecho, tomó el lápiz y miró hacia su cuaderno tratando de concentrarse. Leyó el primer ((y único)) renglón que tenía, y con una firme disposición supo que tenía que esforzarse todavía más, pues las ideas de los buenos escritos no se creaban solas….

El chico pelirrojo miró tanto su cuaderno y su mente estaba tan hastiada, que las rayas de este se empezaron a difuminar hasta que vio sólo una hoja de papel en blanco.

¡Ya! ¡Era suficiente! Lavi botó el tintero hasta por allá y cerró de un fuerte manotazo el pequeño cuaderno que casi siempre traía consigo. Se bajó la banda que siempre traía sobre los ojos y se los apretó con las frías y alargadas manos, emitió un sonido de frustración y se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Sabía que el viejo panda lo regañaría bastante por eso, pero hasta él sabía que un buen Bookman no podía ((ni debía)) escribir sin inspiración. Y de pronto… por la alegre y fresca mente de Lavi sabía de algo que en definitiva lo relajaría lo suficiente al menos para escribir todo y después detallar.

Le gustaba llegar de pronto. Sin avisar ni idear planes, las cosas salían conforme a la marcha y mientras iba caminando rumbo a esa habitación lo único que pasaba por su mente es como iba a ser esta vez. Qué era lo que se le antojaba más en ese momento. La comisura de Lavi se torció hacía arriba en una sonrisa poco ortodoxa y llena de lujuria y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hubiera adivinado sin duda alguna que era lo que significaba.

El único que siempre era poco observador en ese sentido era Kanda…

Esa tarde, Kanda estaba botado sobre su cama mirando al techo. Era raro verlo sin hacer algo productivo, pero tenía que admitir que ese día había amanecido con la pereza colgándole en los hombros. Además de que estaba bastante aburrido. No había misiones por el momento, al menos o para él. No podía salir a caminar por la torre, en primera porque esta no tenía nada interesante y en segunda porque no quería encontrarse con aquellos idiotas que la habitaban…

Y mucho menos con esa persona que… un leve rubor cruzó las mejillas del samurai y se sorprendió recordando esas cosas tan crueles que solía hacerle. Kanda se pasó una mano por el vientre y recordó el dolor punzante de los dientes de Lavi, clavándose de una forma dolorosa y rápida. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir los rasguños sobre su cuello y lo adormecidos que sentía sus labios después de que lo besaba pareciendo que quería comérselo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió un poco apretados los pantalones. Se maldijo por la rapidez de eso y por su patética necesidad. Se talló la cara con fuerza para despabilarse. Estaba pensando en levantarse a lavarse la cara para olvidarse de todo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con fuerza, apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse sobre la cama y voltear a ver, cuando la figura de una persona más alta que él, aventó la puerta cerrándola escandalosamente.

El sol empezaba a bajar y la poca luz que quedaba le daba ese aire tétrico a Lavi… ese aire… que sabía que significaba sólo una cosa… era demasiada casualidad que lo había estado pensado y de pronto ocurriera, miró temeroso esa sonrisa pervertida en el Bookman y se fue haciendo a la idea.

Sin previo aviso el pelirrojo se arrojó sobre Kanda, haciendo rechinar la cama. Kanda pensó que lo primero que iba a hacer era besarlo, pero la lengua de Lavi estaba bastante ocupada con su cuello. Todo siempre tan repentino.

Lo mejor era dejarse llevar, si el pelinegro intentaba hacer algo la cosa se podía poner peor, pero ¿Qué hacia con sus manos? ¿Y los pequeños gemidos que empezaba a dar? La mano de Lavi había bajado hasta la cremallera de los pantalones del samurai, hábilmente se los bajó, tomo con fuerza en miembro erecto del otro y comenzó a mover con habilidad la mano.

Esto sólo logró que el otro gimiera con más fuerza. Kanda se dejó caer por completo en la cama rendido ante aquel placer que cada vez se volvía más intenso. Lavi había pasado a los labios de Kanda, los mordía con fuerza, tratando de no tapar los gemidos del otro.

No estaba seguro de esto, sentía una frustración y algo pesado en su pecho pero su cuerpo le decía que siguiera, que nada importaba, que no hacía falta tener una relación con Lavi. Ni siquiera importaba si era usado, de todas formas él recibía una buena parte de ese _uso_.

Si bien sintió que faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo, Kanda no quería que esto sucediera, así que a sabiendas de las consecuencias de esto, Kanda alzo un brazo y tomó a Lavi del cuello de la nuca.

El pelirrojo se separó lentamente de la boca de Kanda, lo miró con aquella mirada que el pelinegro había estado esperando. _Falta de cordura_. Lavi se quitó rápidamente el cinturón y sin aviso alguno y con una sola mano, tomó las manos de Kanda y las amarró a la cabecera de la cama con el cinturón.

A pesar de que terminaba disfrutando esto, el japonés lo miraba siempre con reproche, tenía que admitir que eran sentimientos encontrados; entre odio y deseo. Lujuria y hastío.

Al menos esto le dio tiempo para tomar algo de aliento, alcanzó a ver los pantalones de Lavi debajo de sus rodillas… Y sin siquiera previo aviso, Lavi empujo bruscamente hacia delante… estaba seguro que hasta a él le había dolido, lo supo por la cara de placer frustrado que puso y por el quejido que dio al entrar.

No había mucho que describir, mucho que hacer. Empujando y empujando dentro de Kanda. Amaba ese calor y esos ojos nublados, esa boca semi abierta que gritaba su nombre y gemía esperando por más. Le encantaba sentir sus piernas a los lados de su torso. Le fascinaba acercarse a él y oír la agitada respiración proveniente de su pecho. El aire que él provocaba fuera insuficiente… el corazón que latía locamente por la presión sanguínea acelerada…

No era la primera vez que entraba en él, sin embargo siempre dolía. Dolía la forma en como a veces lo rasguñaba, en como a veces por evitar todo esto lograba patearlo o darle algún rodillazo en las costillas. Dolía esa manera en como se movía con desesperación por tenerlo todo dentro de él. A Lavi le dolía como Kanda lo veía con desprecio… Y sin embargo este Bookman Junior, sabía que la necesidad de sentir el calor interno de Yuu era sólo un capricho…

_¿Qué más debía ser?_

_Un Bookman no debe tener corazón…_

La frase más gastada de toda su vida…

_Tu corazón no está en ninguna parte de este mundo._

¿Pero esa frase significaba realmente lo que decía superficialmente?

Había veces en que se sorprendía mirando pasmadamente a Kanda, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que su piel, más oscura que la suya, desprendía a veces un brillo magnetizante que lo ponía mal.

Y es que eso había pasado hace mucho, era sólo atracción, porque desde la primera vez que violó ((literalmente)) la tranquilidad del samurai, Lavi se había sumido en un letargo de paz y tranquilidad.

Lograba conciliar el sueño con sólo proponérselo sin estar pensando en raros escritos e historias pendientes por redactar.

Porque desde el primer día que probó los labios y la saliva de Kanda se volvió loco… sabía que si no tenía algo más de ese delgado cuerpo iba a gritar, que se iba a arrancar grandes mechones de cabello y seguramente se enfermaría.

Pero después borró ese pensamiento de su mente… porque lo que tenía era eso… ya era una enfermedad. Podían pasar días con un Kanda ausente y así regresara a las 3 de la mañana Lavi se daba a la tarea de encontrarlo y probar un poco ((o mucho)) de aquella persona que le sabía a lujuria.

Y es que al principio no se controlaba… las primeras veces recibía fuertes golpes del samurai para defenderse… creía que en verdad a él no le gustaba eso… no el acto en sí… sino el hecho de que ambos eran hombres… pero después de arrojarlo contra la cama o la pared y tomarlo violentamente del cuello y apretarle las muñecas hasta dejárselas marcadas, Kanda terminaba cediendo aunque terminaba inmóvil, dejando que Lavi hiciera lo suyo…

Poco a poco el pelinegro terminó aceptando esta situación llena de violencia; ya no importaba la cinta que a veces solía ponerle al cuello, ni las manos amarradas, ni los ojos vendados, ni mucho menos las mordidas, ni los moretones que al poco rato se encontraba en el abdomen. Se dejaba domesticar poniendo resistencia, porque aún dentro de toda esa perdición y locura en la que Kanda también participaba, sabía que había algo que no marchaba bien su interior.

_Estaba cayendo otra vez…_

Pero no le importó la primera vez que se dio cuenta de ello; lo que le importaba y verdaderamente quería sentir, era a Lavi dentro de él. Quería sentir ese ardor y esa fuerza que lo lastimaba internamente, que le sacaban lágrimas sin que él lo deseara.

Quería gritar, gemir de dolor y placer hasta que su garganta estuviera seca, quería sentir las rasposas manos de Lavi manoseándolo desesperadamente, quitándole la ropa tan rápido como si de ello dependiera su vida. Lo único que Kanda deseaba era sentir el cuerpo húmedo y caliente del pelirrojo sobre el suyo, empujando rápidamente dentro de él y diciéndole mil y un cosas, inteligibles en ese momento, al oído.

Lo único que deseaban ambos en ese momento era sentir el dolor. Ese dolor que a la vez les daba placer. Ese dolor que los hacía sentirse vivos.

_¿Amor?_

No sabían si se podía llamar _amor_ a ese maltrato o relaciones violentas. Lo único que ambos deseaban era estar uno dentro del otro y sentir el calor sucio, pervertido de un humano como a los que él siempre convertía en tinta, y el otro ver de frente el rostro de aquel que lo hacía sentirse humano.

Muchos más empujones. Muchos gritos y las muñecas de Kanda estaban rojas y raspadas por el roce continuó del cinturón que sostenían con fuerza sus manos. Arqueaba el torso y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Doblaba el cuello por el dolor de las mordidas, buscaba los labios de Lavi y con sólo miradas podía decirle _bésame_.

Pegaba sus labios a los de él e intentaba moverlos, meter su lengua en la boca del otro, pero las fuertes convulsiones de placer le impedían que su cuerpo obedeciera a otras acciones que no fueran retorcerse en ese fuerte orgasmo que Lavi le provocó. Y sin embargo Lavi no paraba. Este lo tomó del cabello y jalándolo con fuerza, alcanzó todavía a verlo con esa mirada perdida antes de que el otro sintiera una fuerte y caliente presión de algo suave dentro de él…

Dos horas más tarde Lavi estaba de regreso en su cómoda silla de la biblioteca escribiendo. Llevaba hora y media redactando y la muñeca le dolía horrores por no parar de escribir. Había perdido un buen rato pero la inspiración había regresado como por arte de magia. Seguro que esta noche se iba a dormir temprano…

Si su inconciente lo llevaba de nuevo a esa habitación, estaba seguro que cuando se recostara a su lado este se haría el dormido… y antes de que esto sucediera, sabía que se iba a hundir en ese cabello negro y sedoso con suave olor, abrazaría ese delgado cuerpo moreno y pensaría que esa situación sería para siempre… pero tenían un acuerdo y eso hacía imposible lograr lo anterior

El otro por su parte miraría a la oscuridad pensando en sentir pronto como la cama se hundía suavemente, oiría el par de botas cayendo al suelo y el peso y el calor de un cuerpo uniéndose con su calor propio. Le gustaría darse la vuelta y abrazarlo fuertemente, sentir un beso suyo en la frente y dormir así junto a él todo lo mucho o poco que le quedara de vida. Pero no debía ser así…

--**  
**

Sólo había una regla entre ambos… una regla, que por más que esas ganas de decirlo les quemara las gargantas y el pecho con fuego, nunca debían romper. Sin decirse nada, la habían acordado. Sin saber que el otro estaba de acuerdo y también lo había pensado. Una simple y sencilla regla que dominaba ese mundo. Aquella que intentaba acallar ese fuerte dolor interno con el dolor físico…

Jamás decir _te amo_ al contrincante. Ya que ese, es el mejor camino para ser eternamente desgraciado y triunfador.

--

Seeeeeh ya sé… se me fue mucho la mano y como que el final no me gustó XDDD texto sin forma ni nada de lo que Lavi andaba buscando D: aunque lo del principio más que un Lavi era una Saria también frustrada por no poder escribir…

Claro yo no soy una "Sodomita pervertida"® como Lavi, ni mucho menos tengo a alguien a quien masacrar con mis perversiones XDDDD -- eso explica porque la autora nunca escribe nada decente XDDDD

Se aceptan vales de despensa, cupones de promoción y caridades ú-úU


End file.
